User blog:Zellaus/Dragon Ball Cronos eopisode 1: The Cold Lord Chilled
http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=q1LD-LKWxMM Opening 1:CRONOS begins the episode Chapter 1:the beginning of a mission We see a namekian and a frost demon sparing in the desert? Frost demon: YAH! The frost demon does a furry of punchs at the namekian but the namekian blocks them. The namekian then Grabs the frost demons fist And throws them behind him. The namekian then teleports toward the Frost demon and puts hand on his hand on his right arm and shouts! DEMON BUSTER! It the frost demon blocks but is hit with the attack. Dust clears and we ?see the frost demon covered in black and blue, aka scratch’s. Frost demon: Cough,cough SOUL What the Heck! I thought we said no ki attack’s!? Soul:........... Frost demon: Damn demons! Or...half demons, whatever! Demons are ridiculous in general anyways! This frost demon is Named Banin. He was born 100 years in the future and sorta has a grudge a against demons since one killed his adoptive father, and Soul is half Demon half namekian. So there friendship is so so. But still they work together well! Well Banin was acting angry a female Majin lands on the ground. Majin: HaHa, I gotta admit Banin! You do sometimes look cute when you are angry little guy. Banin looks very confused and annoyed at The Majin. Majin: just kidding! Soul: so, what are you doing here Fora. Fora is a Majin from universe 6 and is a clone of the version or equivalent of Majin Buu from universe 6! Fora: We got assigned a new mission and we got to get to doing it now. Banin: alright! Something to use my anger on! Before we continue I must explain this. The three of them are apart of the time patrol, a group of warriors who protect and check time distortions! And they where just giving a new mission to do! Chapter 2: Time Travel go! We are now at the time machine hanger, time machines are the way the time patrol do there missions! They jump into there squads time machine and teleport into a time rift to head to there mission! Banin: Damn, I cant wait to beat something up! Soul: you know we might have nothing to do...right? Banin: Shut Up Soul. Fora: uh guys, something’s wrong! Banin: what is it!? Fora: we are being sucked into another time rift tunnel! Banin&Soul: WHAT? As they said that Fora try’s to get out of the sucking of the other tunnel! But is unable to get out! They crash land on another planet in a different time period from the machine they where meant to be on. Banin gets out first and looks around. Banin: IIIIIIII! Have no idea where we are! The other two get out and start looking around too. Soul: hey, there is a villiage over there, maybe they know what time it is. I’ll go check, an you and Fora will stay here. Maybe you might be able to fix it. Soul flys towards the villiage and Banin stands there and senses a new ki. Banin: Ummmmmm! Fora, I feel like somebody that’s- Fora: Maybe evil?! Banin: Yes! Chapter 3: Here comes a Chill! Banin And Fora look up in the sky and see a ship land on the planet, and a army steps out of it! And the leader in the front seems to be a- Banin: a frost demon!? The frost demon speaks up and announces he is Lord Chilled and says he has come to this planet to pirate it! He sends his army to the village that Soul went to And they start to infest the sky while flying to the village. Banin: Fora go to the village and help Soul! Fora: But! Banin: no butts or bootys! Just go, I got this! Fora starts flying towards the village, and Banin unleashes his ki and charges at Chilled and that ends the first episode! Category:Blog posts